pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixteen Rivers Press
Sixteen Rivers Press is a shared-work, nonprofit poetry collective that provides an alternative publishing avenue for San Francisco Bay Area poets. History Founded in 1999 by seven writers, the press is named for the sixteen rivers that flow into the San Francisco Bay.Rona Marech, "At Sixteen Rivers Press, the poetry flows freely," San Francisco Chronicle, August 2, 2002"Do-It-Yourself Poetics," SFStation.com The press was based on Alice James Books, which created a Boston-area regional collective press in the 1970s.The Sixteen Rivers Press website "About Us" page, accessed July 2, 2010. Beginning in 2001, the press began releasing collections of poems by the collective's members. In 2010, Sixteen Rivers Press released The Place That Inhabits Us, an anthology of poems by non-members that explores different aspects of the San Francisco Bay Area with a foreword by one-time US Poet Laureate Robert Hass.Daniel Rader, "Bay Area Poets," San Francisco Chronicle, April 2, 2010. This collection was Small Press Distributor's top-selling book for April, 2010.SPD Website, accessed on July 2, 2010 The collective received an Access to Artistic Excellence grant from the National Endowment for the Arts in 2009.NEA website Members Aside from The Place That Inhabits Us, the press publishes books of poems by its members only. New members are chosen by the existing membership, who choose based on submitted manuscripts and interviews. Each member makes a commitment to participate in the running of the collective for at least three years.Rona Marech, "At Sixteen Rivers Press, the poetry flows freely," San Francisco Chronicle, August 2, 2002 Notable members include Terry Ehret and Murray Silverstein and former member Diane Sher Lutovich.The Sixteen Rivers Press website "About Us" page, accessed July 2, 2010. Titles * Sixteen Rivers Press (eds.), The Place That Inhabits Us: Poems of the San Francisco Bay Watershed, Foreword by Robert Hass, April 2010, ISBN 978-0-9819816-1-1 * Sixteen Rivers Press, Naming the Rivers: Poets of Sixteen Rivers Press 1999-2008. Features the recordings of sixteen Sixteen Rivers Press authors reading their own work * Dan Bellm, Practice, 2008, ISBN 978-0-9767642-5-0 * Maria M. Benet, Mapmaker of Absences, 2005, ISBN 0-9707370-8-4 * Valerie Berry, difficult news, 2001, ISBN 0-9707370-0-9 * Terry Ehret, Lucky Break, 2008, ISBN 978-0-9767642-6-7, Independent Book Sellers Award and Northern California Book Reviewers Award nominee, 2008Poets & Writers * Terry Ehret, Translations From the Human Language, 2001, ISBN 0-9707370-1-7 * Gerald Fleming, Swimmer Climbing onto Shore, 2005, ISBN 0-9707370-9-2 * Christina Hutchins, The Stranger Dissolves, 2011, ISBN 978-0-9819816-2-8 * Margaret Kaufman, Snake at the Wrist, 2002, ISBN 0-9707370-2-5 * Margaret Kaufman, Inheritance, April 2010, ISBN 978-0-9819816-0-4 * Lynne Knight, Again, 2009, ISBN 978-0-9767642-8-1 * Jacqueline Kudler, Sacred Precinct, 2003, ISBN 0-9707370-4-1 * Nina Lindsay, Today’s Special, 2007, ISBN 978-0-9767642-3-6 * Diane Sher Lutovich, In the Right Season, 2005, ISBN 0-9767642-0-2 * Diane Sher Lutovich, What I Stole, 2003, ISBN 0-9707370-5-X, American Book Award-winner, 2004American Book Awards list page * Carolyn Miller, Light, Moving, 2009, ISBN 978-0-9767642-9-8 * Carolyn Miller, After Cocteau, 2002, ISBN 0-9707370-3-3 * Sharon Olson, The Long Night of Flying, 2006, ISBN 0-9767642-1-0 * Susan Sibbet, No Easy Light, 2004, ISBN 0-9707370-6-8 * Murray Silverstein, Any Old Wolf, 2006, ISBN 0-9767642-2-9 * Lynn Lyman Trombetta, Falling World, 2004, ISBN 0-9707370-7-6 * Jeanne Wagner, In the Body of Our Lives, ''2011, ISBN 978-0-9819816-3-5 * Gillian Wegener, The Opposite of Clairvoyance, 2008, ISBN 978-0-9767642-7-4 * Helen Wickes, In Search of Landscape, 2007, ISBN 978-0-9767642-4-3 See also *List of American book publishers References External links * Sixteen Rivers Press Official website] Category:Non-profit organizations based in San Francisco, California Category:Poetry organizations Category:American poetry Category:Book publishing companies based in San Francisco, California Category:Publishing companies established in 1999